


Golden Moment

by tashawrites



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Domestic, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, cute little puppy - Freeform, kind of illegal adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:17:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashawrites/pseuds/tashawrites
Summary: Blind marriages are all the rage. Many singles are resorting to picking a partner through sheer luck, and marrying them blindly. The couple know nothing about each other, but before god, an officiant and two paid witnesses, they make the promise to be with each other till death do us part. What happens when Ha Sungwoon is forced into a blind marriage with the handsome Hwang Minhyun?





	Golden Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Arranged marriage au for Hwangcloud. Trigger warning? I do discuss elements of depression and anxiety. I don’t offer solutions or anything like that, but you know. It’s part of my life, so I thought why not? It is set in Birmingham, England where I live, so don’t be too confused. And comment and let me know what you think!

(X——X)

"Repeat after me”, the husky male voice instructs, just metres ahead. The officiant couldn’t be seen, although the white of his official garbs could be made out to one of the grooms as he strains his eyes.

The room was cloaked in complete and utter darkness. Soft melodic music plays through the room, to set the mood. Although the only mood Ha Sungwoon could get into was complete and absolutely dread.

Led into the room by one of the guests – who was wearing night vision goggles. Sungwoon had been in the dark, stood at the altar supposedly in front of the marriage officiant and his would be husband.

That’s right. Ha Sungwoon would be getting married, in the dark. So dark that he can just about only make out the other groom’s tall and wide silhouette. Nothing else though, he was going to promise the rest of his life to someone whose face he hadn’t even seen

“I Hwang Minhyun, take thee Ha Sungwoon to be my wedded husband to have and to hold, from this day forward”.

Sungwoon had only learned his would be husband’s name, half an hour ago. His parents had sent him the name by text. He hadn’t even had the chance to talk to the taller male before they entered the registers office.

It had all been rushed. His parents had only told him a week ago, that he would be married. An arranged marriage was always something Sungwoon had prepared himself for, but being married in the dark was something he had never foreseen.

Blind marriages are all the rage. Many singles are resorting to picking a partner through sheer luck, and marrying them blindly. The couple know nothing about each other, but before god, an officiant and two paid witnesses, they make the promise to be with each other.

“For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part”, Sungwoon’s ears prick at the sound of his betrothed’s voice, it was deep voice, that repeats the words of certainty and no hesitation.

“According to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I pledge thee my faith pledge myself to you." Sungwoon cringes at those words, surely this stranger wasn’t promising his whole life to him? Surely this wasn’t happening? 

(X——X) 

“Congratulations!” The parents of the groom congratulated newly married couple. Sungwoon’s parents were smiling wider than he had ever seen. Eyes sparkling taking in their new son in law.

Sungwoon had finally been able to see the face of his husband once the ceremony was done. Sungwoon wished he could say he was pleasantly surprised. Although Hwang Minhyun was good looking, it was hard to appreciate that fact when in reality the marriage was forced.

For Sungwoon, it was after years of emotional manipulation from his parents. Every relationship he had chosen for himself had ended due to interfering from his parents. The Ha(s), always made sure to strong arm any partner that Sungwoon desired into leaving him.

Adopted by the pair at a young age. The truth was, Sungwoon was bought through the slave trade. His mother a drugged up prostitute, who’s pimp had sold her child in the black market without hesitation.

Provided with the best of the best. The best foods, best clothes, schools and the top of everything came with a price for Sungwoon. It was implied that in exchange for that, he was to do as his parents asked. And that included marrying who they chose.

That was why he had found himself here. After an awkward journey in a limousine, the pair had barely said anything to each other. Sungwoon was unable to meet the taller man’s eyes, and he wouldn’t speak to him. What could he even say?

Instead he leaves his parents in charge of harassing Hwang Minhyun and his side of the family. An aunt and uncle who had arranged the marriage with Sungwoon’s parents. The elders lead the conversation as the two grooms are noticeably quieter. 

Every now and then Sungwoon catches sight of Hwang Minhyun staring at him. A brief smile makes its way across his face, but it doesn’t feel genuine to Sungwoon. His stomach turns, was that really going to be his husband? Did he have to be with this man for life?

 

(X——X) 

Week three of being Mr Ha - Hwang had Sungwoon once again spending the majority of his day in the safety of his shared home. Having ended the lease to his one bedroom condo, Sungwoon had moved in with Minhyun in his open space, two bedroom ensuite flat.

Sungwoon normally stayed in the safety of his comfortable bedroom, marathoning dramas or anime – whatever suited his mood. Drawing, or trolling the internet for inspiration. He was comfortable in his little cocoon and only left for food.

Sometimes Sungwoon did leave to settle down into the living room area to eat, and chill out. But he would scurry back to his room when the front door code started to click and most of the time he was quick enough to avoid long interactions with his husband.

Hwang Minhyun was usually quite busy. The younger male was an in demand doctor at the Royal Regent Hospital. A highly esteemed hospital, known for having the best of the best. It was the place the wealthy – including celebrities and even royalty visited the hospital. 

Sungwoon had done his research on the place his husband worked. It was no wonder that Minhyun was always busy. Saving lives with his healing hands. Minhyun was a talented man, he had to be in his line of work. His skills meant he was hardly ever home. 

Today was the same. Sungwoon was expecting to spend the day alone, when he gets a visit from a familiar and welcome face. It was his best friend Noh Taehyun – he had known the artisan baker since their university days setting them up as housemates. 

Years later, the pair remained pretty close and in contact. Taehyun has rushed over to Sungwoon’s new home, after threatening to report him as missing with the police. Now he was letting the news of Sungwoon’s marriage slowly settle in.

Had Sungwoon told Taehyun about his nuptials, the baker would have caused a huge fuss. Thankfully weeks after the fact, Taehyun wasn’t freaking out the way he expected. His friend just seemed disappointed that he couldn’t be there to at least support him. 

“Does your husband let you leave?” Taehyun accuses. “My husband isn’t my owner”, Sungwoon surprisingly finds himself speaking up for the doctor. Even though Sungwoon had married him in these odd circumstances, Minhyun was r overbearing at all. 

“You sure? I haven’t see you for a whole month, what have you been doing?” Sungwoon is taken aback – Taehyun looked genuinely worried. Over the last month he had kept to himself, but still he had been texting with Taehyun and his small group of friends.

“Who have you been seeing?” This time Taehyun doesn’t hide his suspicion. He stares down Sungwoon, as if his glare would be enough to intimidate his housebound friend.

“Hello Sungwoon- oh, you have a guest?” Minhyun comes through, all bright and friendly but pauses when he catches sight of Taehyun. He smiles acknowledging the smaller man, the pair had never met.

“I’m Noh Taehyun, his best friend. And you must be the husband?” Taehyun stands up and rushes over to Minhyun, inspecting him thoroughly. “I am indeed, I’m Hwang Minhyun nice to meet you!” The tall doctor greets Sungwoon’s bestie with a warm and engaging smiling. 

Despite the intensity of Taehyun’s gaze, Minhyun doesn’t seem intimidated. He holds his ground, he stands tall confidently interacting with Taehyun. “I was thinking of ordering us some Chinese, do you want to join?” Minhyun offers, as walks over to the kitchen counter, opening up a draw and waving around a menu to his go to takeaway.

“Of course, that would be great!” Taehyun answers, before Sungwoon can speak up and turn down the offer for him. “So tell me what you do Mr Hwang”, Taehyun had his nosy best friend hat on, he was determined to break Minhyun down. 

However the surgeon doesn’t break under pressure. No matter how awfully intrusive the questions, Minhyun answers with ease. There seems to be a wide eyed innocence about Minhyun that stumps even the cynical Taehyun. 

Eventually the aura of suspicion drops from Taehyun, and he’s able to sit down and enjoy the company of Minhyun. Surprisingly, they’re able to sit down and chat in a way that wasn’t completely awkward for Sungwoon. Not that he was talkative, but there was less pressure to keep the flow of conversation with Taehyun doing all the hard work.

 

(X——X) 

Week four of being Mr Ha – Hwang begins in a very boring fashion. Sungwoon had been cooped up in his shared home once again. He had popped out a couple of times for a walk, and also to meet up with Taehyun for dinner. Usually that was when the flat got too lonely.

Minhyun was at work for so many long hours. Sungwoon barely got to see him. Days would go by and they would barely interact. At first Sungwoon didn’t mind, but now it was a bit irksome. They seemed like roommates, or even worse, just strangers.

Today Sungwoon didn’t feel like leaving his shared apartment. Taehyun and Junhyuk were busy, and he could snack on takeaway leftovers for the next few days. He had no real reason to leave the house, but he didn’t have one to stay either.

Art block had hit him at the worst time. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t properly express himself. His art was blah. Probably because his emotions were on that level as well. He felt so indifferent to everyone and everyone and he didn’t know how to escape this feeling.

“Sungwoon?” His husband softly calls his name through the closed bedroom door. Sungwoon had been so trapped in his thoughts or lack thereof that he didn’t even hear the doctor enter their home.

“Yes?” Sungwoon sits up to reply. He was a mess, he hadn’t showered or dressed. Still in his baggy shirt, and short shorts that worked as his nightwear. Sungwoon realises he had been sat in the dark all this time without even noticing. 

“Sungwoon?” Minhyun slightly cracks the door open, before cautiously peeking his head round the door. “I’m going for a walk, I’d love for you to come”, Minhyun was still in his scrubs from work, but he suggests once he was showered that he and Sungwoon go for a walk.

Surprisingly Sungwoon agrees. He had been stuck inside all day – long than all day if he thought about it. He was having a depression moment. They happened, he would go low for a long time, and it was up to him to pull himself out again. 

The walk could the first step maybe. Even though part of his depression was stemming from the fact that he had been married off without having a choice in the matter. Sungwoon didn’t blame Minhyun or resent him. The younger male was far too nice to be hated.

As distant and sometimes rude Sungwoon could be, Minhyun never reacted negatively to him. In fact, Minhyun was always pretty patient with Sungwoon and his moods. He never pushed him, and always made it clear he was there if he needed anything. 

This walk was what he needed, and Sungwoon was glad that Minhyun had asked him. It’s good for him to get out and breathe the same air as everyone, to take it in and clear his mind as best as he can.

The married couple walk around their gated neighbourhood. At night it was dead quiet. Not a peep could be heard, everyone was in their homes, and kept to themselves. The pair were free to talk without interruptions.

Despite the slightly awkward tension – mostly coming from Sungwoon. Minhyun is open, he speaks to Sungwoon about his parents and their death. He explains his tragic childhood, and how for years he bounced between relatives.

What shocks Sungwoon is how positive Minhyun is, despite the death of both his parents. A tragic drink and driving accident meant they both died and culprit escaped with his life. 

Minhyun was left with a fortune, but with greedy relatives trying to use him for money, Minhyun struggled growing up. Sungwoon listens with empathy as Minhyun reveals that the two years he has been living in their flat was the first time in years that he’s lived in the same place for that long since the death of his parents.

“Honestly, I’ve always just wanted a home that was comfortable, not just the furniture but with a good person I can get along well with”, the doctor coyly confesses. He expresses his hope that can be the case for them. Even though it’s awkward because of the arranged nature, he wanted to make the best out of it. 

Sungwoon doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t have anything to say, he’s just trying to figure out if the man was being genuine. It was hard to read Minhyun under the sparkling eyes and charming smile.

 

(X——X) 

The morning after their walk, Sungwoon feels a little lighter. Not that he fully credited the change to Hwang Minhyun. But he did find some comfort in leaving the house and being able to sort his thoughts out.

On top of that he learned a little bit more about the man he had married. He wasn’t living with a total stranger and he hoped he could find it in himself to be less awkward with the younger man.

“Allowance?” Sungwoon stares at his hand in bafflement. 

Minhyun had just placed an envelope packed to the brim. Sungwoon doesn’t know how much it holds but he has a feeling it’s a lot. The suddenness of it throws Sungwoon off.

Since marrying, his parents had released some funds for him. So money had never been a question and Sungwoon was a modest spender so he had more than enough to last him.

Money had never been discussed by the couple. Minhyun had said he would be paying for the bills because that was what he was used to doing. But this allowance was a new thing. 

“It’s for the month, but treat yourself!” Minhyun beams in Sungwoon’s direction. “It’s my husbandly duty”, Minhyun adds, fondly ruffling his hand through Sungwoon’s wet hair – he had just showered.

Sungwoon feels his stomach do a flip – that’s new. The longer he looks Minhyun the face the more his stomach did these flips.

Even though he pulls away the taller man doesn’t flinch, instead he smiles.

“Got any plans?” Minhyun asks seeming genuinely interested. Sungwoon seizes up briefly before trying to casually shrug. “Hang with Tae, maybe”, Sungwoon holds the gaze despite the lie.

“Don’t cause too much trouble Sungwoonie!”Minhyun jesters before bidding Sungwoon goodbye. The doctor waves before leaving bother shared home for a busy day at work.

(X-----X)

“It’s been too long babe”, Sungwoon heats up under the touch of his very first love.

The pair had met up in the back of an artisan coffee shop near Sungwoon’s flat. He thought it would be too risky to meet the man at home, in case Minhyun arrived early.

It had been a while since Sungwoon had seen his lover’s face. Choi Minki looked just as mischievous as he had always known him to be.

After weeks of searching, Minki had found Sungwoon’s newest contact information. They were able to meet like before and Sungwoon was able to look in the eyes that had captivated him so much in the past.

“…so long that I’ve heard you’ve gone and got married”, Sungwoon’s heart drops. He hadn’t gotten the chance to tell Minki, but it was pretty difficult news to give over the phone.

“I’m hurt you didn’t tell me”, Minki juts out his bottom lip into an almighty pout. He wasn’t necessarily cute but he still tried.

“Well I suppose you couldn’t tell me. Not with your owners always watching you close!” Minki comments bitterly – his history with Sungwoon’s parents was less than pleasant.

The pair had begged him to break up with Sungwoon on several occasions, even using money as an incentive but Minki rejected them every time – he claimed he was way out of their prize zone. 

“It’s funny how they can judge me as a criminal when they acquired you by illegal means”, Minki sneers bringing up the unlawful ways that Sungwoon’s parents had adopted him. 

It had been a story he had told his lover in moments of sadness, but now it was being used as a bullet to arrack his parents – Sungwoon despised it. 

“Never mind all that, it’s wonderful to see your face again”, Minki turns on his charm, he strokes Sungwoon’s face fondly – Sungwoon melts into his touch.

“We have so much to catch up on!” Minki smiles before planting a kiss on Sungwoon’s lips, a kiss that he foolishly accepts.

For the rest of their interaction, Minki is unusually sweet. He showers Sungwoon in lots of affection. It felt good, a feeling that he had missed - but at the same time his stomach churns, was it guilt?

(X-----X) 

“Your level of stupidity when it comes to this guy never fails to baffle me!” Taehyun bemoans, his expression in a firm scowl of disappointment as Sungwoon reveals what he had been up to.

“Why would you meet with him when you just got rid of him?” The Baker flails about in a childish manner, almost as if he were a child having some sort of tantrum.

“We needed to talk”, Sungwoon mumbles a weak excuse. “Talk? Talk about what?” Taehyun loses sense of all of his volume control. His pure hatred for Minki sent Taehyun into an uncontrollable rage.

 

“Stuff”, mumbles lamely. “Stuff?” Taehyun scoffs. “Well next time you need to talk about stuff with your grimy ex-boyfriend, don’t use me as an excuse!” Taehyun scolds Sungwoon into silence. 

“Dude you are married and even though any guy is an upgrade from that toad, this doctor guy is an upgrade Beyoncé style”, Sungwoon is taken back, these were the first positive words spoken by Taehyun about anyone of Sungwoon’s partners. 

“I’m married to someone I don’t love!” Sungwoon snaps in a mix of frustration and irritation. Why Taehyun would chose to like this guy? The one Sungwoon hadn’t chosen? 

“Yes and that was your choice!” Taehyun quickly claps back, shutting Sungwoon up. “If you hate it so much then divorce him, although if you do then you’re boo boo the fucking fool”, Taehyun gives him a warning knock to the head.

In the middle of the heated moment between friends, the door knocks loudly. “You better get that before I keep talking and hurt your feelings”, Taehyun takes a seat at the counter, taking a sip of his drink. 

Sungwoon scowls, and trudges to the front door. Stood at the monitor were his parents unannounced and unwelcome. “Your gateman told us you’re here”. Sungwoon sighs heavily, knowing that he would no chance but to actually meet with him. 

(X-----X)

 

“It was funny because at that time my parents were hounding me to date this total bore from London…” The middle aged woman giggles, as she reminisces back to the oldest memories of her youth. 

Sungwoon does his very best not to roll his eyes at the story he had heard time after time. Whenever his parents were entertaining guests, they always rolled out the same old story on how they met. It was meant to work as an icebreaker. 

Obviously the icebreaker was not for their fed up son. But for their bright eyed and bushy tailed son in law. Despite having worked a twelve hour shift – which was short for him. Minhyun was sat focused listening to his in laws telling the story of how they met.

Meanwhile, Sungwoon sits in the background, poking at his food, hoping not to interest anyone. “He was a financial manager who was quite close to my father despite the age gap”, Sungwoon’s mother scowls as she always did this part of the story, and his father giggles as he always did about the love rival he had easily beaten. 

“Anyway, one day I went to dinner with my girlfriend. It was a double date because she was too shy to meet up with the guy alone. I just remember her saying he was a loon from Manchester who was into the growing trend did technology!” Sungwoon’s father gives an eye roll before laughing at his silly wife. 

Decades later, his mother still had no idea what her husband did professionally. Sungwoon was no longer in the position to judge though, he was now in a similar position. He just about knew what his own husband did, at a base level. But he had never pushed for more information from Minhyun.

“All of that went over little old me and my head. I was just there to support my friend and to meet the lawyer who was doubling with us but when I got there, there was an immediate shift”, Sungwoon’s mother reveals to Minhyun that when she got to the restaurant where the date was – similar to the one the four were dining in right now. Her attention went from her date who was tall dark and handsome to Sungwoon’s father. 

According to his mother, Sungwoon’s father’s antics and his humour gained her attention. He was fun, and engaging and that won her over. “Luckily my friend wasn’t interested in him, but in his friend and we swapped around. They were married for five years but that exploded!” Sungwoon’s mother adds the little bit of gossip at the expense of her friends. 

“Wow so it was a fateful meeting!” Minhyun responds with enough false excitement to please his in laws.” Yes you could say that. My dad wasn’t immediately keen on him but when he saw what his field wasn’t him money wise he could rest easy!” Sungwoon grimaces at the mention of his grandfather, a truly grumpy and terrifying man. 

“That’s the duty of a parent, you must make sure that the person that they’re with is able to take care of him”, Sungwoon’s father speaks up in defense of his father in law. Sungwoon has to hold back the urge to speak up, even though he knows where this was all leading to – it was just a way for his parents to excuse their meddling behaviours – they meddled because they cared, because it was their duty, and not because they are snobs who couldn’t accept their son being with a poor man. 

“Our son’s last partner could barely take care of himself, always leeching off our son!” Loose tongued from the wine, Sungwoon’s mother can’t resist jabbing at her son. “Those are types that he seems to attract useless good for nothings, that’s not the case now of course-“, Sungwoon has to swallow his rage – they were in public, and he didn’t want to say or do anything he regretted. 

“Mother, father didn’t you say you were heading off to Naples?” Sungwoon glances up, as Minhyun suddenly grabs the wheel and leads the conversation back to more positive conversation. “My aunt and uncle say it’s so divine there”, - is he uncomfortable too? Or could he be doing it for me? Sungwoon wonders. 

“Oh why yes it is, it’ll be our third time going we just adore it!” Sungwoon’s parents brighten up at the prospect of their holiday, it would hopefully give Sungwoon sometime away from the meddlesome pair. 

Minhyun manages to hold the conversation with Sungwoon’s parents. Stopping it whenever it headed to anyone awkward or uncomfortable. Sungwoon is beyond grateful. Minhyun had the magic touch when it came to Sungwoon’s parents.  
Eventually the dinner is done. Minhyun offers to escort his parents’ home, but they call a car of their own, deciding to leave “the young couple” alone together. 

(X------X) 

Sungwoon is finally able to breathe a deep sigh of relief, when he finally gets to the safety of his home – well more like the safety of his room. Once again, he has little interaction with his husband in the car ride. But fortunately Minhyun doesn’t push it. 

Once they get home, they diverge to their separate rooms. Minhyun looked to be tired, and so Sungwoon assumes he was going straight to bed. As for Sungwoon, he had a little more energy that needed to be worked off one way or the other. 

Feeling in an unusually light mood, Sungwoon decides to do some facial maintenance. Trimming hair, shaping eyebrows, and putting on a face mask. He is feeling a little rested after completing his cleansing routine, when suddenly he hears a knock at the door. 

“Hey there”, Minhyun pokes his head into Sungwoon’s ensuite bathroom, he hadn’t waiting for an answer. This was odd – despite owning the flat, Minhyun was always cautious about entering Sungwoon’s personal space. 

“Hey…do you need something?” Sungwoon turns to address Minhyun, his voice barely above a whisper but somehow Minhyun hears. “Erm… you have a text”, Minhyun reveals, causing Sungwoon’s heart to drop for some reason. 

“It was from Choi Minki, he wants to meet up”, Minhyun adds. Sungwoon is about to heat up in a rage when Minhyun reveals that Sungwoon had left the phone in the kitchen, and Minhyun had only caught sight of the message. Sungwoon isn’t one hundred percent sure if he believes it, but he has no evidence to discredit it. 

“Give me thirty days”, Minhyun asks suddenly, confusing Sungwoon. “Thirty days, in which we get to know each other. To go on dates and you’re compliant to it”, Sungwoon swallows, surprised by the unexpected proposition. 

“If you’re not interested in me after all is done, then I’ll annul the marriage and give you £1,000,000 to start a comfy new life”, Sungwoon is floored. Date his husband, and if he didn’t like him, then get a crap ton of money? This couldn’t be real life. 

“Why? Why do you want to try?” Sungwoon finally squeaks out. Confused as to why Minhyun was trying so hard. This was an arranged marriage for the both of them, they didn’t have to try so hard. “Because I like you”, Minhyun admits, although his gaze is direct and unwavering, the shading of his cheeks sends Sungwoon for a loop. Well fuck… 

(X-------X)

 

“One Million?” Minki’s eyes light up as Sungwoon reveals Hwang Minhyun’s thirty day proposal. 

Days had passed and Sungwoon had been unsure on how to react. Minhyun had claimed that he liked Sungwoon. That by sheer luck, through the blind marriage he had met someone he liked. 

It left Sungwoon with a lot of questions, but in the end he had no answers. Minhyun noticing his shock had allowed him time to think about it all, and as he was busy with work, Sungwoon wasn’t under pressure to answer him immediately. 

“That bastard just has that much lying around to throw around?” Minki rants disapproving. 

In all their time together, Sungwoon knew how self-conscious Minki was. Born from a lower middle-class family, Minki had worked his way into circles higher than he had grown up in. Using his deadly charm and masters in manipulation, he had managed to meet and befriend people in high places. 

However, what came with that, were feelings of inadequacy. Minki worked as a free-lance artist, and he had luck in selling his pieces. But his greed meant he sometimes worked well outside of his means. To keep up with his peers, he spent money he didn’t have.

Sungwoon had seen it first hand, and he could feel the resentment that he had for his friends. Minki wanted wealth, and Sungwoon always had to be cautious of his greed in their time together. 

“Or maybe he’s confident”, Minki suggests with a bitterness in his tone. “Do you think he has reason to feel so confident?” he turns his attention to Sungwoon, openly accusing him. He doesn’t back down. 

Sungwoon shakes his head. As far as he knew, he didn’t have feelings for Hwang Minhyun. “Are you sure?” Minki continues to push much to Sungwoon’s irritation, his patience for Minki’s behaviours wearing thin. 

“Yes, of course I am!” Sungwoon insists. He wasn’t sure why he was getting so worked up. He and Minki weren’t back together, they weren’t official they never had been. But Minki knew how to play him and get under his skin and he always let him.

“Then you should accept the offer”, Minki’s suggestion sends Sungwoon for a loop. “What?” Sungwoon couldn’t believe someone as possessive as Minki would make the suggestion.

“One million, for one month with someone you don’t like”, Minki speaks so nonchalant. Proving once again just how much more sensitive Sungwoon was than him. But then again, Sungwoon was more sensitive than most. 

“I’d do it if he were interested”, Minki offhandedly comments. “Of course, I would share it with you”, Minki adds, catching himself. 

“Then when is all said and done, we can start our life together, away from those awful parents and friends of yours”, Minki begins to turn on his charm. His gaze softens, his smile bright, and his touch that Sungwoon melts into. He really knew how to get under Sungwoon’s skin. 

 

(X-------X)

Sungwoon wasn’t a fan of hospitals, but he had certain amount of impatience that had lead him to his husband’s work place. Teeming with anxiety, Sungwoon knows that he has to speak to Minhyun, right there and then, or he would change his mind. 

Minki had managed to charm Sungwoon and convince him, that accepting Minhyun’s offer would be in their shared interest. With a million, Sungwoon and his lover could set up a life together, and that freedom was far too tempting for Sungwoon. 

“When I invited you, I didn’t think you would come!” Minhyun beams from across the cafeteria table. 

After weeks of invitations, Sungwoon had finally visited Minhyun in his work place. The building was large, and Sungwoon had almost got lost. But he had found his way to the cafeteria area. The large space was enough for a few dozen customers at a time. 

However, Sungwoon was visiting at what seemed to be a lull. There were barely any patients, which was good for Sungwoon, he didn’t really like being around too many people. Especially with what he was going to be talking to his ‘husband’ about.

“I can always go”, Sungwoon answers awkwardly. “Don’t you dare?!”Minhyun cutely protests, before reaching across the table to fluff through Sungwoon’s hair. He doesn’t pull away, his stomach flips – what was he doing?

“I was so hungry, but seeing you has made me all full!" Minhyun sing songs, eyes all twinkling. He puts his handsome face in his palms. 

“I didn’t know you were so corny!” Sungwoon openly cringes, biting down on the smile that was threatening to rip at his face. 

“You’ll find out many things about me the more time we spend together! Minhyun says with a deep little chuckle. Sungwoon prays the heating he feels in his face doesn’t show up.

“You wanted me to come here?” Sungwoon brings up trying to change the subject. He had texted Minhyun, wanting to talk to him, but the doctor had directed him to his place of work. 

“Yeah, I wanted you see where you hubby worked, and to keep me a little company in my break”, Minhyun reveals. 

“Right”, Sungwoon nervously answers. “Don’t sound too excited!” Minhyun teases his lukewarm reaction. 

“I’m not very good at this…dating stuff!” Sungwoon answers, flustered. “That’s fine, I’m terrible too, so let’s be terrible together”, Minhyun answers with a cute charm that sends Sungwoon fluttering – this guy wasn’t real. 

“Minhyun!” Pretty blonde calls out, catching the attention of the couple. The beautiful blonde, with a strikingly pretty face walks over to the pair with a notepad. With minimal make up, she still shined, looking like a model, or even an idol. 

“Eunwoo, what can I do for you?” Minhyun casually addresses the blonde goddess who in no way intimidates Eunwoo with her strong stare.

“Sorry, am I interrupting something?” her expression softens up. “Yes, a date with this lovely man!” Minhyun turns over to wink Sungwoon, whose body once again betrays him with flutters. 

“It’s an emergency, and I need your golden hands- a date?” Eunwoo stops in the middle of her explanation, she turns to look between Minhyun and Sungwoon with great interest.

“This is my butch lesbian bestie Eunwoo”, Minhyun makes a sudden introduction. “Butch? Well I suppose for the right woman I can be”, the blonde plays along with Minhyun – they seemed very friendly. 

“It’s nice to meet you Sungwoon!” Eunwoo’s expression brightens up, in a way that Sungwoon believe is genuine. “You have something important? I can talk to you later at –”, Sungwoon wasn’t prepared to talk to 

“Later?” disappointment flashes across Minhyun’s face, but its brief lived. “Sure. But it was nice seeing you, don’t make yourself a stranger!” Minhyun leans across the table to plant a kiss on Sungwoon’s cheek.

The kiss is so quick that Sungwoon has to wonder if he imagined it. Sungwoon turns away as Minhyun and his doctor friend rush off, trying to hide the heating of his cheek. It was just a cheek kiss. Nothing serious. 

(X-------X)

 

“A million quid? He’s the million quid prize!” Taehyun declares from across the living room. “He is good looking”, Junhyuk adds, much to the surprise of Sungwoon who had not yet introduced the two. 

“Tae showed me pictures”, Junhyuk points over to Taehyun who shrugs. He’s without shame, and Junhyuk didn’t seem too ashamed either. 

Sungwoon’s best friends had come to visit him on their work break, and had managed to pull the latest events from him. He had left out the part about meeting with Choi Minki. Or the fact that he wasn’t really taking this dating thing seriously. 

“We were cyber stalking your husband”, Taehyun admits. “It’s our best friendly duties!” Junhyuk excuses, with a bright smile. 

“You were being nosy!” Sungwoon interjects. “Yes, we were pleasantly surprised!” Taehyun admits. “His IG is perfection!” Junhyuk raves.

Junhyuk reveals all that he had discovered. According to their search, he does charity, he’s an athlete, he doesn’t have too many friends, he’s not around too much temptation, and recently his posts have gotten mysteriously cute. 

Sungwoon looks over Junhyuk’s phone as he scrolls down Minhyun’s pristinely put together Instagram profile. It was perfect, it allowed whoever was looking to see his personality, his interests, and his other worldly visuals. Sungwoon makes a mental note of the page, in case for some emergency reason he had to scroll around. 

“He’s pretty much showing off about your marriage!” Junhyuk seems already taken with his partner. “He seems to like you!” Taehyun suggests, which Sungwoon finds himself immediately denying, because why?

“Grab it while you can! The chance to be with someone so good looking, and nice…” Junhyuk flashes a picture of Junhyuk climbing a cliff. It was the side view that showed off his muscles. 

“Be sincere about it”, Taehyun warns. “You didn’t want to be in this marriage. Fine. But it could be worse” Junhyuk speaks up to encourage him as much as possible. 

“You could have married someone who forced you into doing what you don’t want. He just wants a chance”, Taehyun has his little jab in about Minki. Sungwoon immediately has his back up. 

“Why are you so behind him?” Sungwoon confronts, it was the first time he had heard his friends be like this. “Because something good might be staring you in your face, we’d be foolish not to encourage you as friends”, Junhyuk speaks up for him.

(X------X)

“Knock knock!” the rapid few knocks at his door immediately have Sungwoon up and alert. 

Once Junhyuk and Taehyun left, Sungwoon headed to his room as was habit. He had been passing the time by, by doing some drawing. He had started a comic book that he was contemplating uploading. 

“It’s your hunky husband!” Minhyun says cutely, as he pokes his head around the door. Sungwoon sits up and watches Minhyun, he tries to ignore the movement in his stomach. 

“Hey… You’re back, how was work?” Sungwoon asks, awkwardly. “Same old same old! Minhyun waves away. “It was a little hot. But, I was wondering… do you want to take a walk?” Minhyun waits with a look of cautious expectation. 

“You look tired!” Sungwoon observes the dark circles that had formed under the eyes of his husband. They had a little less spark to them than usual. He must have been working really hard – for them? 

“I do?” Minhyun paws at his face self-consciously. “Hmm, I didn’t sleep at all”, Minhyun pouts cutely. 

“Work must keep you busy”, Sungwoon asks, ignoring the fluttering in his stomach as Minhyun inched closer to him. 

“Actually, it was excitement!” Minhyun reveals, he turns to directly address Sungwoon.

“Excitement?” Sungwoon asks, swallowing the lump that builds. All too aware that Minhyun’s pale and somewhat toned arms touch his – why was he reacting like some inexperienced teenager.

“Because you agreed to date me”, Minhyun answers, his head tilts down keeping his eyes on Sungwoon for his reaction. “Ugh, you don’t let up with the lines do you?” Sungwoon dismisses, ignoring the warmth that settles in his chest.

“They’re not lines. It’s the honest to god’s truth”, Minhyun honestly insists.

“I’ve noticed how awkward and uncomfortable you have been with me, and I was never sure how to change that”, Minhyun reveals sounding very sincere.

“Why would you want to change that?” Sungwoon asks something that had been niggling at him all this time.

“I don’t want you to feel awkward around me, I want you to be comfortable and… happy”, Minhyun answers once again, not once wavering. He reached down to take Sungwoon’s hand.

“Thirty days, let’s make the most of them”, Minhyun declared before leaning in kiss Sungwoon on the cheek.

Once again Sungwoon finds himself heating up and fluttering. He is left speechless as the kiss feels lingering on his cheek.

“We should do something together soon… A real date”, Minhyun suggests. His smile brightening up his face. He was too precious or this world.

“Hmmm”, Sungwoon hums an answer. It was the deal he had agreed after all. He would date his husband for thirty days. That meant, going on dates too. That’s what Sungwoon tells himself.

(X——-X)

“I was looking for a place, a nice little condo in London”, Minki scrolls through his tablet, showing the expensive looking condo that looked very much out of his price range.

Sungwoon and Minki had met up once again. This time, they were in library hidden away from everyone. Sungwoon listens with little interest as the older man talks animatedly about the 

“Here look, what do you think?” Minki pushes him for an answer, not an opinion. It was like he wanted Sungwoon to skip straight to a yes. “I know a guy there who says he just needs fifty stacks and he could make that into a million for us”, Minki shifts the subject so quickly. 

“He’s the real deal. If we can double, or triple our money”, Sungwoon scowls as Minki starts his sell. “We won’t ever have to think of coming back, not to your parents, your friends and the desperate husband”, Minki gets carried away with himself and Sungwoon watches. 

“Poor guy is going to be gutted when you leave him for the better contender”, Sungwoon doesn’t answer, and instead he looks to his tablet. “Here, look at this. The sofa’s not too shabby is it?” Minki continues well into the morning boasting about condo’s décor.

Sungwoon has no interest, he feels no enthusiasm. His feelings for Minki, they were already noticeably different. He didn’t feel the intensity that he had once had. He wasn’t enthralled, his mind was distracted.

A certain doctor was taking up space in his consciousness. He had been popping up a lot recently. Sometimes Sungwoon found himself thinking about his husband, and enjoying the warm feeling in his chest. 

(X——-X)

Sungwoon wasn’t one for shopping centres. Let alone huge massive ones that housed all types of stores and markets. There were hundreds of thousands of people in the bull ring. That fact alone made it hard to breathe for Sungwoon, that is until he sees a familiar face stood beckoning him towards an upmarket brand clothing store. 

“Why are we here?” Sungwoon eyes the store, and it’s beautiful colours, before turning to Minhyun for an answer. “I wanted to do some shopping with my hubby”, Minhyun answers sweetly, while taking ahold of Sungwoon’s hand. 

“Shopping?” Sungwoon dumbly asks, while following Minhyun into the shop. Minhyun was much brighter and more energetic than he normally was. He pulls Sungwoon into the aisles, watching him closely.

The store was decked out with luxury leisure and professional outfits. The latest fashion trends, whether it be casual or smart. The most expensive branded clothing, accessories, and even perfumes. 

“We should get a few outfits, maybe some couple outfits” Minhyun suggests, as he files through the racks of clothing, his hand never letting go of Sungwoon’s.

“I knew you’d be the corny kind of guy to like things like couple outfits”, Sungwoon teases the younger. “Yet another thing you’ve learned about me”, Minhyun answers with a wink and a smug smile.

“I’m also the kind of man that looks really good in white trousers, the ones that accentuate the ass”, Minhyun, wiggling his rear in front of Sungwoon’s face. He shields himself away and scoffs. 

“What about you? What do you look good in?” Minhyun turns his attention to Sungwoon, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I don’t know”, Sungwoon answers with an uncommitted shrug. 

“I think you’d look adorable in just about anything!” Minhyun coos, bending over and pinching Sungwoon’s cheeks. “Stop it!” Sungwoon is startled, and yells out a warning.

“Hmmm, in that case, I get to shop for you and you can’t protest!” Minhyun decides excitedly Sabin Sungwoon’s hand in his own, he flushed aware that not once had Minhyun let go of his hand.

“Minhyun, you don’t have to do this!” Sungwoon awkwardly insists. “It’s my husbandly duties!” Minhyun casually waves off. 

“Once we’re done here, we can go out and get something to eat. I want to eat something delicious with you. Sungwoon flutters as Minhyun kisses his forehead, takes his hand and leads him into the shop. 

(X——-X)

“Why are we in the airport?” Sungwoon asks dumbly, taking in the entrance of the airport. If the bullring was busy, it didn’t have anything on the airport. Everyone was rushing, panicked faces, heading towards their gates. 

“I thought we were eating?” Sungwoon squints suspiciously to the younger male who had brought him here after their shopping trip. 

Minhyun smiles sheepishly, and even though Sungwoon has pieced some things together, he wants Minhyun to say out what he suspected was going on. He need confirmation of why Sungwoon had insisted that the sales assistant pack their clothes in two brand new suitcases that he had recently bought. 

“There’s some good food in airports”, Minhyun answers with a mischievous smile on his face. “There’s good food in the shopping centre we just left”, Sungwoon becomes a little impatient waiting for the truth from his husband. 

“I know, but…I was thinking, maybe we could take a flight…” Minhyun coyly suggests. “For a meal?” Sungwoon asks, baffled by the sudden suggestion. Here in the foyer of the airport, with barely enough time to prepare.

“For a honeymoon”, Minhyun shyly suggests. “Honey…moon?” Sungwoon squeaks, taken aback. That was last thing he had been expecting to hear. 

“Yeah, I got these tickets last week”, Minhyun opens his over the shoulder bag, rumbling through him pulls out two tickets and two passports. Sungwoon had no idea that his passport was even missing, Minhyun had quickly swiped that to pull off this impromptu proposal. Shows Sungwoon’s passport. 

“We’ve been married nearly two months and still I haven’t taken you on honey moon”, Minhyun reaches over for Sungwoon’s hand, the expression on his face. Sungwoon hadn’t been expecting a honey moon from Minhyun, their marriage had come about so strangely, he was still trying to get used to it. 

“It’s my husbandly duty to do so”, Minhyun cutely declares, hooking onto Sungwoon’s arm. “You and your husband duties”, Sungwoon answers with the roll of the eyes. 

“We have three more weeks left in this deal and I want to make some good memories with you”, Minhyun looks at Sungwoon directly in the eyes and there it is – he looked so sincere. “I chose a place I really liked as a child, and I think you’ll like it too…so please, come with me” Minhyun squeezes Sungwoon’s shoulders, he watches him pleading. Sungwoon doesn’t say no. 

(X——-X)

Flying thousands of miles in the air, above the clouds was probably the most peaceful Sungwoon had felt in a long time. He stares out at through the window few, the sun’s light filters through the clouds. It looked heavenly – literally.

Being up this height, gives Sungwoon time to think. He was so high up, and it was miraculous. He often got low, and that was something he didn’t think would ever end. But moments like this, he could really appreciate his place on this earth. 

That’s helped, by how comfortable and happy Sungwoon was feeling right now. He was headed to Livingstone, Zambia. Minhyun had surprised Sungwoon with the destination, he had expected something pretentiously romantic. He was surprised to be going half way across the world, to what was promised to be a fun filled holiday – not too fun according to Minhyun, there would be plenty of moments to chill. 

Sungwoon had never been to Africa. He had always planned, believing he could get major inspiration from the landscapes. Not only that, but he had been interested in doing some charity work. Minhyun had inspired recently, and he thought while he was lucky to have his sturdy body, he should use it to give.

This trip would be a honeymoon, but Sungwoon supposed if he enjoyed it, he could come back and do his little bit of philanthropy. 

Meanwhile, Sungwoon tries to quiet down his chest. It felt like his heart had been beating harder than before. Sungwoon had slept through most of the nine hour journey, when he woke up, he was surprised to find Minhyun resting his head on his shoulder. 

The doctor was fast asleep, and despite Sungwoon trying to move – not that hard. Minhyun was deep in his sleep. Now Sungwoon sits silently watching his husband rest. Eyes closed, his delicate eyelashes resting on his lower lip. His lips in a slight pout. He looked so angelic.

Sungwoon takes in the sight of his husband peacefully sleeping. He starts mapping out the outline of his face. He high nose bridge, so pretty and small, his pretty pouty lips, his jawline threatening to cut anyone that dare touch. Hwang Minhyun was really a masterpiece. 

The seatbelt sound dings, and the pilot informs the customers of the descent to their location coming up. In seconds, Minhyun is up and stirred from his sleep. He peaks, and catches sight of Sungwoon, immediately his expression lights up. He smiles brightly. 

“You didn’t sleep much”, Sungwoon asks, ruffling fingers through his hair. “A side effect of the job”, Minhyun casually shrugs, his whole demeanour brightening up. 

“I don’t remember the last time I slept for long”, Minhyun leans his head back onto Sungwoon’s shoulder, and Sungwoon allows him. 

“That’s no good for you”, Sungwoon’s unfiltered thoughts come through. “You worried about me?” Minhyun asks, looking genuinely surprised. 

“Yes!” Minhyun smiles as Sungwoon admits. “I mean…” he starts to back away as he notices Minhyun’s light up. 

“You can’t take it back now!” Minhyun sing songs. “You’re worried for your hubby!” Minhyun boasts much to Sungwoon’s deep seeded delight. 

“I’m touched!” Minhyun holds onto Sungwoon’s arm. “Ugh. So annoying!” Sungwoon tries his best to recover his composure, but it’s easier said than done, as Minhyun reaches over to hold his hand. With his head already on his shoulder, his arm looped, and now they were holding hands. This was getting more comfortable than before. 

(X——-X)

 

“Hmmmn”, Minhyun hums, wearing a truly perturbed expression. Stood in the middle of their spacious hotel room, the taller male hums once again. 

In the middle of the cream coloured room, sits a large king sized bed. Made up, with some beautiful olive and white coloured sheets. Few layers due to the heat. Sungwoon had barely adjusted in the short time he had been in the country. 

Above the bed hangs a large mosquito net. Next to the beds were two bed side tables, and two lamps with welcome pack. The television, is in front of the bed, and next to the ensure bathroom. Meanwhile, the little kitchen area, with counter, allows for any visitors to make any hot or cold drinks or even a small snack. 

The veranda at the side of the room is the pièce de résistance. There is a comfortable cream coloured sofa, and cream coloured ruff on wooded flooring. On top of that, the art work in room is pretty is what Sungwoon assumes are the local sights. He planned on taking many pictures, to use for future reference.

It was a beautiful room that overlooked the beautiful body of water. The sunsets onto the water. It was a beautiful sight, oranges and reds colour the water bed. Minhyun had some mighty good taste.

“Hmmm?” Sungwoon asks, noticing Minhyun’s perplexed expression. “I ordered two single beds” Minhyun reveals, much to Sungwoon’s surprised. He hadn’t been expecting to sleep in different rooms, it hadn’t crossed his mind, but the fact that it didn’t sends him for a loop. 

“You know, because I don’t want to be pushy. But they’ve ballsed up”, Sungwoon’s heart flutters. Minhyun wasn’t getting ahead of himself and just assuming, he had no expectations from Sungwoon, and that was so new for him. 

“Lemme call down”, Minhyun is quick and proactive in trying to fix the mistake. Meanwhile, some words find themselves lodged in Sungwoon’s throat as he watches Mihyun talk over the phone to the hotel staff.

“Hello? This is Mr Ha Hwang in room 101, there’s been a mistake here. I asked for a room with two beds”, Minhyun explains the situation. Sungwoon can’t help but compare him to Minki, he supposed the artists would be down talking the staff right now – but Hwang Minhyun was so pleasant and soft spoken. 

“Yes, he is my husband but- there’s no other rooms? Right… fine”, Minhyun hangs up looking genuinely apologetic when facing Sungwoon. He offers to sleep on the floor. 

“It’s okay, I can share”, finally the words become dislodged. “You sure?” Minhyun is immediately attentive. 

“Just no funny business” Sungwoon weakly warns. He barely had enough conviction to put behind his words. 

Minhyun smiles – heart fluttering, brighter than the smile – before reaching for Sungwoon’s shoulder. He pulls Sungwoon in a hug, leaning his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder. 

“What are you doing?” Sungwoon asks, his heart in his throat. “We should get used to being around each other”, Minhyun explains – his tone made what he was saying seem like common sense but Sungwoon was having none of it, why was he making him feel this way. 

“By hugging?” Sungwoon squeaks, aware of just how close Minhyun’s body was. His toned body that he could feel on his not so toned body. “Hugging between spouses is hardly anything scandalous”, Minhyun reasons, and normally it would drive Sungwoon crazy, but it doesn’t. Sungwoon doesn’t pull away, instead he leans in to Minhyun’s embrace.

(X------X) 

“You look really pretty today!” Minhyun compliments from across the table. Eyes sparkling, his gaze so sincere that Sungwoon could no longer question it anymore.

Minhyun and Sungwoon had taken a quick afternoon nap, before heading out to dinner at the hotel’s restaurant. Open twenty four hours, the restaurant is fortunately pretty quiet that night. Sungwoon and Minhyun are able to get a table in the back window, overlooking the body of water.

The moon and night sky reflect on the water. Sungwoon takes it all in. This would be perfect to reference later on. It helps set the ambience for now, as Minhyun and Sungwoon have a romantic dinner. 

The doctor had gone all out. They were eating some of the local food, which was a little spicy. The food fit Sungwoon’s taste, and instead of wine as Minhyun had original ordered, Sungwoon had already got hooked to the Fanta in this country – which they had both decided was the nectar of gods. 

 

“You don’t look so bad either”, Sungwoon was understating the vision of Hwang Minhyun. He was in some ankle length trousers, and a pink blouse that was open down the middle of his chest. He looked delightful. 

“Why thank you mom Cherie I’m very flattered!” Minhyun turns on his charm. “Tonight has been, pretty amazing”, Sungwoon couldn’t say he disagreed. Minhyun had been so charming, so funny, so attentive, and affectionate. Every moment with him felt so comfortable. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve been here”, Minhyun reveals when he was younger, that Livingstone was a place he would visit with his family. It was like their spiritual home, a place they connected with so much.

“I’m happy I came back with you”, Sungwoon flushes – obviously because of the head and not because of the compliment or the fact that Minhyun takes ahold of his hand. “Did you like what I said that much?” Minhyun teases Sungwoon for his reaction. 

“Why do you do this, do you like teasing me?” Sungwoon can barely look Minhyun in the eye as he confronts him “I’m really happy we’re here together”, Minhyun tangles his fingers with Sungwoon’s.

“Why? You could have your pick of the lot, but you like me?” Sungwoon asks something that honestly been bugging him for too long. Minhyun could do better than him, so why was he so intent on pursuing Sungwoon?

“Because… I think you’re beautiful, I think you’re funny even in that awkward shell you have and I like you a lot”, Minhyun expresses, with the sincerity in his eyes. Sungwoon melts at the sight of Minhyun.

(X------X) 

The next few days for Sungwoon could be ranked amongst the best he had ever experienced. With Minhyun as his tour guide, he follows Minhyun through the activities of his choice. 

The first day is spent at a safari, watching animals in their natural habitat. They witness an embarrassing scene, which Sungwoon doubted would ever leave his mind. Minhyun finds it amusing though. 

They second day dance with the locals at a festival nearby. Sungwoon dancing was a rare occasion, but he gets swept up in the music, and the atmosphere. Minhyun leads Sungwoon, and gives him the room to be himself, if that meant sometimes awkwardly sitting in the corner of the room away from others. Minhyun understood. 

The third is spent at the hotel chilling out, enjoying the spa area. Getting a massage, a steam in the sauna, and a swim in the beautiful cerulean hotel pool. The pair stuff their faces, watch hotel movies, and Minhyun gets some much needed rest. Sungwoon cuddles with him, because at this point he was done denying that he wanted to. 

The fourth day is done to tour for the local area, Minhyun takes Sungwoon to the Livingstone museum, which is full of the history and culture of the country. As well as the rail way museum. Both places that Sungwoon wouldn’t expect to have fun, but with a tour guide like Minhyun he finds himself laughing some and smiling a lot.

The fifth day is their last day, and although some of it is spent zipping around town buying souvenirs for friends and family. When that is done, Sungwoon visits the one location he had been super excited to see was the biggest attraction of the city. 

The Victoria Falls were a sight to behold. The falls could be found – not that they could be missed, on the Zambezi river at the border between Zambia and Zimbabwe. It was the largest sheet of falling water. And boy did it fall, Sungwoon could barely see in front of him when walking nearby.

Everyone that came within range was drenched by the magnificent being. Yet another natural phenomenon that had Sungwoon appreciating his life. He was alive in this time to witness its beauty and its power, all with a man who was making his heart flutter like no other.

Minhyun is also in his element. He makes Sungwoon dance, jump, yell and anything totally embarrassing that Sungwoon tried not to do often. But with Minhyun around doing it with him, he didn’t feel any ounce of shame or embarrassment. 

(X------X) 

 

Later after such a busy day, the pair head over to their hotel room. They are in the middle of getting dressed into some dry clothes. Sungwoon had been around Minhyun enough times now that he thought the awkwardness of getting changed in front of each had disappeared. 

“That was amazing. As a kid, I don’t know, I thought maybe I exaggerated as a kid about how big and wonderful it is, but it’s still awesome.” Minhyun raves about waterfall, as he changes clothes. 

Minhyun pulls his shirt over his head, to try and take it off, but continues to talking animatedly. “If you don’t hold a religion that’s fair, but you can’t see things like that and not believe in a higher power!” Minhyun continues to rave, while Sungwoon can only manage a; “Hmmm” in response, as he was focused on Minhyun’s exposed torso.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. We need to come again another time and take some pictures” Minhyun distractedly makes his proposal. “Hmmm”, Sungwoon answers, as he takes in sight of Minhyun’s toned and muscular body.

“You can touch if you want”, Minhyun teases, as he catches sight of Sungwoon ogling him. He takes Sungwoon’s hand and places it flat onto his abs. “You’re full of yourself! Sungwoon scoffs, in panic mode as he removes his hand.

“Are you sure you weren’t looking?” Minhyun continues his teasing. “Positive!” Sungwoon continues with his denial. He was lying through his teeth. Using the back of his hand, he could feel just how hot his cheeks had gotten as he flushed up

“Your voice was shaking, I know you’re lying”, Minhyun’s teasing doesn’t relent. “Its fine you know, looking. Touching. I am your husband after all”, Minhyun’s gaze changes, from playful and mischievous. His eyes become hooded, as he stares straight at her. 

“In fact, I think kissing is pretty nice too”, Minhyun shamelessly suggests. Sungwoon swallows. “I mean, to tell you the truth, since the beginning I’ve wanted to kiss you…”, Sungwoon is stunned to silence. 

“Is it asking for too much, does it make you uncomfortable?” Minhyun starts to back away a little. Sungwoon shakes his head. “Then can I kiss you?” Sungwoon nods his head. Minhyun smiles, taking Sungwoon’s face in his hands, leaning forward he leaves small little kisses on both of Sungwoon’s cheeks his nose and then onto his lips.

Eyes closed, Sungwoon tilts his head and leans in to kiss Minhyun. The softness of Minhyun’s lips, has Sungwoon feeling soft at his knees. Parting his lips open, Minhyun slips his tongue inside of Sungwoon’s mouth. He hums pleased in reaction. 

Finally. Yes it was finally. Sungwoon had tried to resist the feelings inside of her. His body, and his emotions had won over his brain. He had tried not to, but here he was, falling for his husband. 

(X———X) 

“I keep worrying about scaring you off”, Minhyun confesses, his voice barely above a whisper as he talks to Sungwoon.

After their kiss, Minhyun had ordered some food for the pair to eat. And once they had demolished that, they had settled in bed for a movie, but that had soon lost its interest and now they were laid in the dark cuddling and talking.

Curtains part way drawn, the moon shines onto the married couple. Minhyun holds Sungwoon’s slender frames in his arms. “Sometimes my feelings get bottled up”, Minhyun admits that he often held back, not wanting to scare Sungwoon or pressure him. 

“The truth is that I like you. A lot”, Minhyun confesses in a hushed tone. “I’ve liked spending all times with you, and it’s only made my feelings stronger for you”, Sungwoon snuggles into his chest, as Minhyun’s feelings totally reflect his feelings for him.

“I feel like we both got into this marriage for two different reasons and it’ll take us some time to come round too it. But I’m willing to wait”, Minhyun’s declaration sends Sungwoon into a tail spin. He was lost for words, his emotions totally jumped up. 

“Not even for you to accept the marriage, but for you to accept me, and my feelings. And if you like me too, I hope we can be really happy together”, Minhyun doesn’t push Sungwoon to answer, instead he leans in to kiss Sungwoon once again. 

Sungwoon clings onto his shirt pulling Minhyun down onto him. He tilts his head back, allowing Minhyun to push further. It felt so good. Minhyun was the perfect kisser, soft, slow and passionate. Sungwoon feels himself heat up all over. 

That night, they kiss into the night, taking breathes, hugging, caressing, and talking, about nothing, about everything Sungwoon opens up in ways he didn’t expect. He talks about his depression, and Minhyun listens, he doesn’t interrupt, or judge, or discredit him, he listens and kisses Sungwoon, and hugs him, and strokes him and offers him strength.

 

(X------X) 

Week three, and Sungwoon and Minhyun had finally returned from the honeymoon. The mood had completely changed between Sungwoon and Minhyun. They were no longer awkward roommates, their relationship has developed, and had become closer in more ways than one. 

Minhyun had become a confidant for Sungwoon. He listened to Sungwoon and his problems, with his depression and anxiety. He doesn’t judge, he never does. He never offers a solution, but always offers his help. 

When Sungwoon needs to bounce ideas off of someone, Minhyun is always there to support him. Despite his tiredness, Minhyun does everything he can to make Sungwoon happy. 

Sungwoon tried to do the same for Minhyun. His husband was incredibly busy with work. He did his best to comfort and support him. He listened to work stories, he played with Minhyun when he tried and even adheres to all the affection that included kissing and hugging from Minhyun. 

It’s no longer one sided. Sungwoon was kissing Minhyun, feeling him, and caressing him. It was nice, being with the handsome Minhyun. He was charming, funny and sexy. Things were becoming more heated between the two of them, and Sungwoon didn’t know how long he could keep resisting going further. 

(X——-X)

“Well, well, well, what do we have here, whore”, Taehyun, lifts Sungwoon’s collar, revealing the fading bite mark on his neck. 

Taehyun had come to visit Sungwoon during his work break. Taehyun wanted to catch up with Sungwoon after the impromptu holiday last week. Sungwoon had shown pictures of the trip and tempted Taehyun to go travelling.

“Get lost!” Taehyun pushes Sungwoon away. “Reliving your teenage years?” Taehyun teases, pulling at the collar once again. 

“Shut up!” Sungwoon pushes Taehyun away. “You and the doctor having fun?” Taehyun teases, wriggling his eyebrow pushing for more.

“I’m making the most of this weird thing”, Sungwoon quickly dismisses. “Don’t do that!” Taehyun immediately scolds Sungwoon, his tone so serious that it catches Sungwoon off.

“Do what?” Sungwoon mumbles his question. “Try to act nonchalantly about your feelings”, Taehyun warns Sungwoon. 

“I know with that jerk you didn’t know if you were coming or going. Especially with the side ass he had, but its different now”, Taehyun’s expression and tone softens, and he knew what a sore spit it could be for Sungwoon when talking about his feelings. 

“You’re married and this guy likes you and you seem to like him. Let yourself enjoy it”, Taehyun once again is very encouraging. Leaving Sungwoon to ask himself, could he really enjoy this? Should he let his guard down? What was something stopping him?

(X———X)

Sungwoon wasn’t much for gossip, but being sat near the nurses station meant he had no choice but to overhear the scandals of the hospital. In between the ringing of the phones and taking patient or work calls, the ward receptionists chat with the nurses about two doctors who were in the middle of a difficult and public breakup.

It was late in the afternoon, and Sungwoon had decided to visit Minhyun at work. The doctor had insisted that Sungwoon could come any time and so Sungwoon had bought him a packed lunch. He would be selfish if he didn’t at least do this for the person who worked day and night to provide for him – at least that was his excuse for now.

Gossip was never Sungwoon’s interest. He didn’t like knowing other people’s business. He had too many of his own problems to be so focused on anyone else’s. Although he supposed the problems of others could serve as a much needed distraction for some.

“Hubby, you’re here!” Minhyun calls out from across the corridor. He was all smiles at the sight of Sungwoon. Walking next to him is an extremely dashing movie man in similar scrubs. The handsome brunette looked like he had hopped right out of a manga. He was pretty, but his face had so many strong features.

“Hubby?” The brunette asks. “Hey, this is my work rival Ong Seungwoo. Seungwoo, this is my- husband”, Minhyun proudly does the introductions in front of his work friend and the clucking hens.

Sungwoon was sure that now he would be part of the future gossip. Minhyun had shamelessly introduced him to everyone. Sungwoon was surprisingly fine with being introduced as the husband – after all, that’s what he was. 

“I’m Ha Hwang Sungwoon”, Sungwoon politely greets Seungwoo. “Hubby?” Seungwoo echoes the same question, his expression was something close to horrified which Sungwoon didn’t get. 

“I uh, came to drop off your lunch”, Sungwoon waves the lunch box in his hands. “You did?” Minhyun gasps excitedly, he claps for Sungwoon. Meanwhile Seungwoo watches Sungwoon wordlessly with an intense gaze that irks Sungwoon some.

 

(X———X)  
“So… Seungwoo, is he just a friend?” thirty minutes had passed and Sungwoon had finally giving in. He had finally asked the nagging question he’d had since he’d met Ong Seungwoo.

It was just he and Minhyun in the hospital cafeteria. Minhyun had finished his prepared lunch and was happy to chat with Sungwoon. Normally Sungwoon would be enjoying the attention that Minhyun was giving him, but he couldn’t stop thinking about his interaction with the doctor’s friend.

Seungwoo had treated Sungwoon in a way that made him believe, that there was more to his relationship with Minhyun thank just friendly rivalry. There was an awkward tension there.

“Yeah, I’ve known him since medical school”, Minhyun casually answers, but notes the look of dissatisfaction on Sungwoon’s face. “He didn’t look very happy to see me”, Sungwoon mutters, bitterly. 

Minhyun shrugs in response. “He’s very arsy”, Minhyun casually excuses but Sungwoon is not buying it. “Wait, are you jealous?” Minhyun asks suddenly, sending Sungwoon into a panic.

“N-no, I was just curious why he was sending me bitch face”, Sungwoon quickly excuses. “That’s his default. But I could swear you’re jealous”, Minhyun continues to tease.

“It sounds like you want me to be jealous” Sungwoon childishly retorts. “I kind of do. Then I’d at least know if you liked me”, Minhyun admits briefly silencing Sungwoon. 

“You’re kind of hard to read”, Minhyun says something that Sungwoon had heard many times before, it just by lovers. “We’ve kissed haven’t we?” Sungwoon sheepishly replies. 

“Yeah, but I’ve kissed plenty of people I don’t like. Sometimes words are stronger than actions”, Minhyun reveals a little vulnerability Sungwoon hadn’t seen from, but Sungwoon is silent. 

“I’ll wait. I don’t mind waiting”, once again Minhyun is the patron saint of patience. He gets up, leaning across the table, pressing a kiss on Sungwoon’s lips, which he happily accepts. “I’ve been dying to do that all day!” Minhyun confesses, sending the butterflies into Sungwoon’s stomach into over drive.

(X———X)

How had he gotten himself in this position? Sungwoon asks himself as he stares up at the ceiling of his open floor living. The ceiling a boring, and plain white. He stares at the ceiling, taking deep breaths trying to quash the anxiety he felt.

As Minki’s face flashes across his consciousness, his stomach flips and turns. But this time it was no longer in a way that he enjoyed. It had taken just a few weeks for Sungwoon’s feelings for his first love to be nullified. And it was all because of his husband.

Sungwoon was in a complicated situation. He knew meeting up with Minki and telling him the truth would only cause him more problems. Minki was a vengeful person, and he wouldn’t let Sungwoon go without a fight. But Sungwoon wasn’t going to lie and stay with him.

Alone all day as Minhyun had been in the hospital all day, Sungwoon had more than enough time to think about his dilemma. Crushed by the weight of his anxiety. It had taken Sungwoon well into the afternoon before he had showered and dressed.

Back in some comfortable pyjamas, Sungwoon lays on the floor staring at the ceiling, trying to prevent himself from spiralling in his thoughts. Sungwoon realises he must be deep in thought when opens his eyes and sees Minhyun knelt next to him looking down at him his face concerned.

“Sungwoon, are you alright?” Minhyun asks. Explaining he had come in minutes ago and called his name, but Sungwoon had clearly not heard. “I’m fine, I just lost track of time”, Sungwoon sits up, and his attention is caught by the little ball of black fur in Minhyun’s arms.

“Are you sure?” Minhyun asks once again, he watches Sungwoon closely. “What’s that you’ve got there?” Sungwoon changes the direction of Minhyun’s attention to the little fur ball in his arms that Sungwoon assumes is alive.

The fur ball makes yipping sounds. “Oh, this is Mina!” Minhyun smiles as he shows off the little short haired black Pomeranian. “We’ll be looking after her for a while.” Minhyun announces. “That’s fine right?” He checks with Sungwoon who nods his head, before reaching over to the pet their newest and temporary addition.

(X------X)

“It’s disappointing babe. I thought we were a team.” Chills go down Sungwoon’s spine as his former lover falsely pouts.

Across from the coffee room table, Sungwoon could sense the insincerity from Minki. He wasn’t disappointed, he wasn’t angry and it was because his property hadn’t been doing as he had hoped. Because that’s how he viewed Sungwoon, as his property.

“Communication is so important but it seems you’ve gone rogue”, Minki’s jaw tenses as he pauses. “You’re not thinking of abandoning me are you?” His stare is icy cold. Sungwoon knew he was being threatened.

“I might not react too well. You know I can be a little spiteful if I’m hurt”, the veil slowly starts to drop from Minki’s threat. 

“I might lash out and decide to track down a certain doctor and in front of his colleagues, I’d spill the beans on what his husband has been up to”, Minki smirks with a sinister look in his eyes.

Sungwoon knew that Minki would go to any lengths to get what he wanted. Whether that be Sungwoon or his money. Minki could truly be the worst, his actions could be truly disastrous and chaotic when he felt like he had been pushed.

“You don’t want me to do that do you babe?” Sungwoon flinches as Minki reaches over to stroke his face. His touch felt so dirty.

Sungwoon was a fool, he had invited this man back into his life, knowing how horrid he could be. But he chose to overlook that because to him - the devil he knew was better than the angel he didn’t know.

(X-----X) 

Needless to say Sungwoon is gripped by major fear and anxiety due to the situation he had allowed himself to get into. He berated himself and sulks about the situation.

All in the company of the little fur ball Mina. The little pup stays well behaved despite being off the leash as she and Sungwoon walk through the park.

While Minhyun was at work, Sungwoon was the little pup’s primary carer. Minhyun had agreed with Sungwoon to pup sit Mina for a month, as a colleague was going on holiday for that long.

After a few days, Sungwoon had found himself getting very attached to his new companion. Mina was the perfect pet, she was well behaved, and well trained. All Sungwoon had to do was feed her, clean her, walk her, clean up her dog mess and give her lots of affection. 

Mina in return was a good listener. She listened to Sungwoon as he told her any and all of his problems. He listened to all the complaints, and didn’t seem to judge her. 

“Should I tell your uncle what an idiot I’ve been?” Sungwoon crouches down to Mina, playing with her paws, he lifts the pup up onto her hind legs. She quietly yips in his direction. 

Sungwoon had lied to and deceived Minhyun. When Minhyun was being sincere with his feelings, he took that for granted and had continuously lied to his face. He knew how much Minhyun hated lies. If he confessed, that could be the end of them. And Sungwoon didn’t want that. 

“Tell me what I should do...” Sungwoon feels powerless as Mina yips at him. He knew the pup couldn’t advise him, but he was scared of actually having to ask the people he knew who actually could. 

(X-------X)

“How do you always find yourself victim to this punk?” Taehyun rants at his best friend as he paces, back and forth across the room. 

Sungwoon had finally gotten the confidence to call Taehyun and Junhyuk to come around to his home and talk. Minhyun was at work, and Mina was in Sungwoon’s room napping. Which meant Sungwoon could air out his grievances with Minki without worrying of being interrupted.

“After all that he’s done to you in the past, all the cheating and disrespect, he's black mailing you?” Taehyun scoffs. He had slowly lost his composure as Sungwoon informed him of Minki’s threats. 

“He’s deplorable! What kind of guy goes after someone married?” Junhyuk pipes up to get his little jab in. 

“It’s obvious to you that he just wants the money, right?” Taehyun pushes Sungwoon for an answer. He just weakly nods his head, embarrassed that he has to be even saying it. 

“He’s getting cheesed off because you liking your husband means he doesn’t get access to a million pounds”, Taehyun says the very obvious. Sungwoon had already figured it out, Minki’s actions had left no room for him to deny that. 

“The guy doesn’t even really know your name he calls you babe”, Taehyun’s complaints filter through, he was pissed. “Your parents didn’t name you after a ducking pig!” Taehyun goes red in the face as he rants.

“Calm down Tae", Junhyuk interjects Taehyun’s rant. Sungwoon knew both his friends were concerned for him, and were showing that concern in different ways.

“Do you want to be with him? With Minki. Outside what your parents and friends say. Do you love him?” Junhyuk asks the question and Taehyun immediately pulls a face, but Junhyuk sends him a warning look.

“No, he’s disgusting”, Sungwoon finds his voice. For the first time ever, he admits the quiet voice he had always known of. “Then tell Minhyun the truth”, Junhyuk encourages Sungwoon.

“It might lose you everything but lying definitely will”, Junhyuk adds. Sungwoon knows it’s the truth, and that was why he had been so reluctant to hear it until now. 

(X-----------------X)

“Mum? Dad?” Sungwoon tries to hold back the sigh that rips through him. After his talk with Junhyuk and Taehyun, Sungwoon had decided to go for another walk with Mina around the block. 

Returning home, he was surprised to find his parents sitting in the living room area, which was noticeably a little cleaner. “How did you get in?” Sungwoon, crouches down and holds Mina in his arms. 

“Your husband gave us the code”, Sungwoon’s mother answers, looking very at home. His father was surprisingly not in work, he wonders if his mother had strong armed him out of work. 

“What are you doing here?” Sungwoon can’t filter his thoughts. “We taught you have better manners than this!” His mother scolds. 

“Hello mum, dad”, Sungwoon reluctantly greets his unannounced parents. “You better get changed, we’ll be meeting our other sonny at the grove!” Sungwoon’s mother announces. 

Sungwoon sighs. He knows that he wasn’t being given much of a choice. That had been the problem in his life. Very rarely did he feel like he had much of the choice, and even rarer was him using his voice to speak up against that.

(X-----------------X)

 

“Your mother definitely enjoyed the wine, I was worried they would run out by the time we left”, Sungwoon’s father teases his wife. 

After forcing Sungwoon to get dressed up, Sungwoon and his parents headed to their favourite restaurant. There waiting for them, was a tired looking Minhyun. Despite having worked a nearly twenty-four-hour shift, he had agreed to join his parents for dinner. 

Sungwoon had tried several times to get his parents to consider this fact, but Minhyun was too much of a people pleaser – especially if the people were his in-laws. Minhyun insisted he was hungry and wanted to see his in-law’s faces. 

So here there were, sat in the back of the restaurant, eating a barely there but expensive meal. Listening to the elder’s drone on and on about their trip to Naples. They were doing a kooky back and forth, and Sungwoon wasn’t in the mood. He had more pressing things to do – things that could potentially end his marriage. 

“This one and his exaggerations! If I did go that far I’d have definitely boosted their economy”, Mrs Ha jokes, and Minhyun laughs on cue like a good son in law, bolstering the older woman. 

“I think you did, Italy is now a powerhouse”, Sungwoon’s father jokes, sending his wife and son in law into laughter. Sungwoon is quiet and miserable self, he knew there was no point speaking up, his parents liked for him to speak only when spoken to. 

In the middle of the chatter, Sungwoon’s phone suddenly buzzes on the desk. He sees Minki’s name flash across the screen, and quickly rejects the call, sent into a complete panic, he glances over to Minhyun hoping he hadn’t noticed it.

“Is it that horrible Choi crook?” Sungwoon’s mother comments, her face souring when she brings up Minki. “He’s been lingering around you recently, hasn’t he?” Sungwoon’s father brings up, surprising him.

They boldly reveal, that they had been tracking Minki down for months. During that time, they had been surprised to find out that they were still meeting. “Why would you do that?” Sungwoon asks. Minhyun doesn’t say a word. 

“We tried telling you about that boy!” Sungwoon’s father reveals that the private eye that had been following Minki had discovered that he had several lovers on the go at the same time. A fact that Sungwoon was not too surprised to discover, but was embarrassed to hear nonetheless. 

“Forgive him Minhyun, he’s a foolish child when mistakes intrigue for love”, Sungwoon’s mother speaks in a condescending man that only further embarrasses her child. 

Sungwoon’s parents had never taken his feelings and emotions seriously. And sure, sometimes they were right, and had the foresight that came with time and experience. But he felt like his mistakes were used as a way to criticise him, instead of helping him. 

“This boy is fascinated with what Sungwoon can get him”, Sungwoon’s father pipes up to criticise Minki, but somehow it felt directed towards Sungwoon. 

“Isn’t it the same for you?” Minhyun’s question briefly silences those at the table. His expression had totally changed, he was no longer in his happy and friendly mood. “Huh?” Sungwoon’s mother dumbly replies.

“No offence, but didn’t you push your son into a marriage with a stranger because he was from a well-off family?” Minhyun points out the blatant hypocrisy of Sungwoon’s parents that drove him crazy. 

The elders were obsessed with money and class, yet here there were judging someone for having the same obsession. Minki was a morally corrupt person, but he was spurred on by the same things as Sungwoon’s parents: Power, money and position. 

“We wanted what was best for him!” Sungwoon’s father speaks up in defence for him and his wife. “It was the best for yourself”, Minhyun responds surprising the pair. 

Sungwoon was pretty surprised too. His parents had exposed him for meeting up with his ex, and Minhyun hadn’t turned on him. Instead, he was defending him. He wonders if Minhyun would be that way if discovered the plan Sungwoon had agreed to be part of with Minki.

“Sungwoon is someone who only receives criticism and scolding, by the people who should love him the most”, Minhyun speaks in a stern voice, and he doesn’t shake at all as he castigates Sungwoon’s parents. 

“You went to extreme lengths to get him, why wouldn’t you treat him, as preciously as he is?” Minhyun confronts the pair giving them some food for thought. “Instead you treat him like an object”, it was as if Sungwoon was speaking through Minhyun in that moment – and his parents were listening, they weren’t cutting in. 

“Your child could make a mistake, but you as parents should support him, and trust him but I see none of that”, Minhyun continues, but this time he is cut off. “You don’t know what you’re talking about”, Sungwoon’s mother finally reaches the end of her tether. 

“Our son has been meeting up with his ex behind your back, and we just wanted to clear that up”, Sungwoon’s mother is ready with an excuse, but it looks like Minhyun isn’t buying it. His expression remains stony. 

I trust Sungwoon, and if he has something to tell me, he’ll tell me in his own time. We have till death, so what’s the rush?” Minhyun’s answer works to finally silence Sungwoon’s parents. 

Hwang Minhyun could he truly be real? He was he someone straight out of Sungwoon’s fantasies. A partner who was patient, and understanding to a fault. He was loyal, kind and loving. Charming, and funny. Sungwoon had him, but he could potentially lose him too, and that thought scared him more than anything he had experienced in a long time. 

 

(X-----------------X)

After the tense ending at dinner. Minhyun and Sungwoon excuse themselves, and head off first. Minhyun uses his long day at work as an excuse, but Sungwoon knew it was a way to protect him. 

Sungwoon didn’t deserve him. He doesn’t deserve Minhyun’s comforting hand, as he grasps ahold of his hand. Minhyun drives them both home, and doesn’t push Sungwoon for any explanation. 

Even when they finally get into the privacy of their flat. Minhyun turns his attention to Mina, who gives them both a happy welcome. Minhyun gets onto his knees and pets the little fur ball. Like Sungwoon, he had gotten attached to the little pup. 

“We were going to split the million when the month was done”, Sungwoon decides to rip the band aid off, and confess the truth. “I figured as much”, Minhyun answers calmly. He didn’t seem surprised at all.

“You knew?” Sungwoon asks, surprised by Minhyun’s muted reaction. “Seungwoo was worried about me, so he put a PI on your tail” Minhyun’s explanation throws Sungwoon for a loop. He hadn’t expected that. Not only did Seungwoo know, but Minhyun knew all this time as well? Well that explained why Seungwoo had been so off with him before. 

 

"It was wrong and meddlesome and I told him to never do it again”, Minhyun reveals that Seungwoo had been concerned about him getting married so suddenly, that his friend had decided to sleuth behind his back. “You didn’t say anything”, Sungwoon thinks of all the times Minhyun could have rightly confronted him but chose not to. 

Even when he caught Minki calling him. He must have known back then too, but instead he didn’t force Sungwoon to end contact. He instead tried his best. He threw his hat into the ring, and declared his intentions. That was the start of what had been a pretty special period in Sungwoon’s life.

“I wanted you to make your decision without pushing you. If you wanted to be with him, I wouldn’t force you to stay”, Minhyun’s sincerity shines through once again, and no longer does Sungwoon question it ever.

“If you want to be with me, I would be elated-” Minhyun coyly reveals, watching Sungwoon closely. “I do…” Sungwoon speaks up. He wasn’t going to let this chance pass by. 

“I know its day twenty-six and we have four days left. But… I like you”, Sungwoon finally confesses, much to the delight of the younger male, who stands up in front of Sungwoon meeting him in the eye.

“You do?” Minhyun asks, looking so small and cute. “A lot”, Sungwoon had to admit, his stubbornness had gotten in the way. But Minhyun pushed through that, and forced his guard down. 

“Oh Sungwoon!” Lifts Sungwoon by the waist, and spins him around. Minhyun excitedly yells, Sungwoon giggles especially with the sound of Mina yipping at their feet. Despite being so tired, Minhyun has the strength to twirl Sungwoon around repeatedly. 

When he’s done, Minhyun puts Sungwoon down carefully. “You’ve made me the happiest man!” Minhyun pulls Sungwoon into a strong and warm embrace. Sungwoon leans his head on Minhyun’s chest, settling into the warmth of the moment. 

Mina continues to yip and jump next to them, and they just stay there. Sungwoon takes in the moment. He had confessed his feelings, and the truth was out there and still Hwang Minhyun wanted him. 

“Don’t see him again”, Minhyun speaks up. His voice suddenly serious. Sungwoon pulls away and asks who. “Choi Minki. I’ll see him and sort him out. I don’t want you to see him again”, Minhyun wasn’t being some jealous jerk with ownership issues. He was trying to protect her. 

“I don’t like black mailers”, Minhyun reveals with a scowl. “How did you know?” Sungwoon asks, surprised. All this had happened recently, and according to Minhyun, he hadn’t been tracked for weeks now. 

Minhyun reveals that Taehyun came to the hospital, red faced, begging for Minhyun beat Minki into a pulp. Sungwoon’s stomach churns with guilt. His actions had led Minhyun to be bothered like that at work. 

“I won’t see him…after I tell it’s over, finally”, Sungwoon decides to take responsibility for his actions and now that the truth was out Minki couldn’t hold anything over him anymore. 

“Trust me”, Sungwoon pleads. He didn’t want Minhyun stressing himself out more than necessary. “Okay”, Minhyun answers, his expression softening. He leans down, planting a kiss on his lips. 

Sungwoon closes his eyes and accepts the kiss from his lips. He leans in, and grips onto Minhyun, pulling him closer. IT’s a short and sweet kiss, one that Sungwoon would only be too happy to repeat. 

Minhyun leans down and hugs Sungwoon closely and groans into his shoulder. “Your parents hate me”, Minhyun whines. Sungwoon is reminded 

“No, they don’t” Sungwoon tries his best to comfort Minhyun. “I spoke so harshly”, Minhyun was still very heated by the end of the dinner, but his manners were still upheld. 

“That’s the language they understand”, Sungwoon knew his parents had thick skin, this awkward encounter wouldn’t faze them for long. “My dad might end up respecting you”, Sungwoon knew how much his father respected people who stood their ground. 

“What about you?” Minhyun asks, cupping his face. “You watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine, I’ve respected you since the day one”, Sungwoon jokes, poking Minhyun fondly in his cheek. 

Minhyun whips his head back, as he breaks into laughter. It was so melodic, that even Mina’s yipping follows along. 

“I have a question to ask”, Minhyun kisses Sungwoon’s forehead, before pulling him into a hug. Sungwoon hums in answer, waiting and listening intently to what Minhyun has to say. 

“Will you go out with me?” Minhyun asks, suddenly. Sungwoon pulls away. “I want to keep going, another thirty days, and another and another until one day you love me… so, will you go out with me till then?” Minhyun coyly accepts surprising. 

“What do you think Mina?” Sungwoon crouches down to ask the yipping dog, he fluffs through her hair. “I think that’s a yes”, turns to address Minhyun who smiles brightly in his direction. 

“We have to keep her forever”, Minhyun jokes, as gets down on his knees. He kisses Sungwoon’s forehead and turns his attention to the little pup. He pets through Mina’s hair, cooing over her. 

Sungwoon watches Minhyun closely and decides, he was going to have faith in Minhyun and this golden moment that had fallen in his lap. No more questioning good things, and rushing to the bad because it’s comfortable. This was comfortable. This was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like it! I wanted to write a non-sexual, fluffy Hwangcloud domestic fic, but this happened instead. My bad. Comment, I love seeing what you guys think!


End file.
